MATCHING
by Delirium0629
Summary: When an Older Ladybug and Chat Noir get Matching tattoos and it in turn causes an accidental reveal they of course wouldn't have it any other way. My first fanfiction so please be nice and only give constructive criticism if you don't have anything nice to say.


So I have been meaning to try my hand at fan fiction for a while so please be gentle.

Summary:

When an Older Ladybug and Chat Noir get Matching tattoos and it in turn causes an accidental reveal.

ps: I don't own miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir!

Marinette awoke to the blinding harsh and unforgiving rays of sunshine that filtered through her window onto her sleeping face. She groaned and winced as the sudden noise of her own voice was too loud for her pudding head and sensitive ears. "Oh my head!" She rolls over and places a pillow over her head as a small red ladybug-esque being floats towards her bed. "Marinette wake up, I placed some pain killers on your side table next to a glass of water for you. Please drink it you'll feel better." Tikki, her kwami said as she floated underneath the pillow to look at the heavily hungover girl. "Shh… Tikki, not so loud. Wait what happened last night? Last thing I remember is going out on patrol with Chat Noir and deciding to celebrate our two years of friendship now then nothing." How did I even make it back home she thought.

Slowly she sat up and drank the pills as her kwami gazed down at her worringly, "you really don't remember anything marrinette?"

The girl slowly shook her head trying to finger comb her long blue-black locks into a ponytail.

"No Tikki but my body feels heavy and my chest stings!" Marinette complained as she slowly moves off the bed to head toward her bathroom to shower away the soreness in her body and hopefully give time rid her headache to calm down. br

"Well you and Chat Noir got progressively drunk after the battle with BrewMeister and as a thank you and apology the Akumatized victim gave each of you a bottle of twenty year old fine wine. -Oh and you might want to look at your chest." Tikki said with laughter in her eyes. br

Marinette frowned in confusion and turned to her mirror and took off her sleeping shirt. She gasped at her reflection as there over her heart sat a freshly inked modified yin yang symbol about two inches in diameter with a green paw print in the black side and a red circle with a line down the middle and five black dots sat in the white side. Needless to say her scream could be heard throughout the surrounding apartments.

A few apartments down Adrien awoke almost similarly to the girl with the exception of his kami laughing at the boy's hangover. "Plagg, knock it off will you!" He said as he stared at his reflection finding the same freshly inked tattoo right over his heart as well.

He groaned as he turned to the small floating black cat, "are you going to continue laughing or are you going to tell me what happened last night other than me getting a tattoo?"

"Isn't it obvious kid? Ya got drunk with your Ladybug and both got matching tattoos amongst doing other things." Plagg said as he took a huge bite out of a wheel of camembert.

Well atleast I don't model anymore or else this would have been hard to explain, adrien thought as he turned away from the mirror

"Wait, what else happened?" He asked but the kami was already to busy eating cheese and ignoring him to answer. He headed to his shower to get ready for the day as he had planned to hang with Nino later on.

Marinette was having a small panic attack she wouldn't stop staring at her chest. Ok, she thought, this isn't so bad I just have to make sure no one sees it but I need to have a talk with that damned alley cat tonight! Determined the girl got ready for her day and after a call from Alya complaining her boyfriend Nino was going to be having a bro day with Adrien the girls decided to go and do some shopping for their upcoming last school year at the university.

Later that night both had transformed and after interrogating their Kiwanis about the previous night, ladybug and chat had met up at the top of the Eiffel tower after ensuring no Akumas were around. They sat back down staring out towards the city with Chat Noir laying his head on Ladybug's lap so she would play with his hair. A habit that had developed over months of constant patrols over a sleepless city. A comfortable silence fell between them both thinking of their civilian lives. High school was over and both just a week away from starting their last year of university. Marinette looking forward to studying fashion and Adrien who at 18 had quit modeling in favor of perusing a career in business and minoring in physics as a compromise he reached with his father when he gave up modelling. By fate or coincidence they ended up in the same university as Alya and Nino. Allowing all four friends to be able to hang out constantly.

"Kitty, are we going to talk about last night?" Ladybug asked as she stared down at her partner with a faint blush on her cheeks. Chat slowly opened one eye to stare at her, he sat up and smirked at her, "my Lady, are you by any chance refurring to the matching tattoos we both have? I think they are pawsitively inkredible!" Ladybug groaned at the puns as he continued, " Or maybe it's the fact that we both got so drunk we don't remember much of it." He stated a bit more serious.

"It's both chaton, I mean not that I don't like it, I just am not sure why we did it, he'll I don't remember even getting home or anything really what do you remember?" She asked looking at him closely to see if he would know anything else she didn't.

"My lady I remember as much as you do." He smiled at her only half lying about it. Remember a vague conversation they had the previous night

FLASHBACK:

TWO drunk super heroes walked out of a tattoo parlor holding another up laughing as they walked toward the park that sat by the Dupain-Chen Bakery. Reaching a nearby bench they clumsily sat down still laughing.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Chat said still amazed as he stared at his bare chest from his open jacket. "Oh man, this night has been inkredible!" Their costumes had changed as they got older to fit their age and style as Ladybug developed more curves and larger breasts and Chat Noir gained height and a more defined muscular body. While Chat's was almost the same in style his leather outfit was reinforced with Kevlar type material to absorb some of the damage from the battles, Ladybug' s changed to look more like a zip up jacket in the same polka-dot red but her arms were in a solid black and with palka-dot red skin tight pants that tucked into knee-hight lace up black combat boots.

"Mon minou, this was awesome! And why not we are partners! We are showing it!" Ladybug slurred as she clung on to That's side on the bench. Her jacket open enough to show the freshly inked skin on her chest that chat couldn't stop staring at either.

They both giggled uncontrollably but soon Ladybug quieted down turning to him and startling him with a fierce hug.

"My Lady, are you feline ok?" Chat asked as he looked at his partner's head nuzzling his neck. "Promise me," she mumbled still holding on to him. Still confused he slowly untangled her from him and silently waited for her to continue. Her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed from the alcohol and their closeness. She took a deep breath and said, "promise me you won't let me regret this when I'm sober. You are my partner and other half. I wouldn't be Ladybug without you. So make sure that sober Ladybug doesn't freak out over the tattoos because trust me she will!" Slightly amused Chat answered his affirmative as he, while still drunk had been more accustomed to drinking than she was, started to notice the lateness of the hour. They had been out all night and had only a few hours before sunrise. Making sure she was ok and wouldn't pass out they parted ways heading home for the rest of what was left of the night.

PRESENT:

"Are you Kitten My lady? I love our matching tattoos and you know friends get matching tattoos all time it's not a big deal is it?" Chat asked. Ladybug shook her head and smiled relieved that he didn't regret the tattoo as she had secretly feared. She had grown to love the damned kitty and was worried he might regret it. She had already gotten over it and decided she liked the Tattoos. Both heroes having cleared as much as possible of the previous night, had decided that unless they were alone together to keep the Tattoos hidden from all others lest they risked exposure. They parted soon after that. Reaching home, Adrien detransformed as an idea hit. He now knew he could identify his lady with the Tattoos. He smirked and went to bed.

Weeks later their courses at the university had started and Adrien was still no closer to finding out who Ladybug is. Dejectedly he sat down in their usual booth at the cafe where he, Alya, Nino, and Marinette usually met after class. A few minutes later they three other showed up. Marinette noticing Adrien's mood, sits across from him next to Alya, quietly asked him in anything was the matter. He just sighed, "nah, just thinking of a few assignments I have to do," he lied.

They placed their orders and soon all four were laughing along exited for Nino's birthday pool party the following day.

Both had the same worry: how would they hide the tattoo.

Marinette had of course designed her swim wear with a slight chat noir theme. The bottom piece was all black with a high waist while the top was black as well but had the the same color green paw prints bordering the top as Chat's eyes. Unfortunately it did nothing to cover the tattoo which sat proudly visible. Not knowing how she would get away without exposing it , marinette sighed and reached for the rounded green cover up with black pom poms bordering the edges and tied a black sash around her waist. Now the tattoo was only visible if you knew it was there to look for it. Satisfied she headed to the party where she found many of their former high school classmates. Many of whom were either dancing, swimming or chasing each other with water guns in some sort of heated battle. Dodging them, she headed over to the DJ birthday boy and Adrien who was standing next to him with a red tank top and black swimming trunks to congratulate Nino and hand him his present.

What the poor girl did not count on was her best friend coming up behind them and blasting to blast her with water.

She tried to turn and dodge as she noticed the boys expressions but was too late and only succeeded in soaking her front instead of her back.

"Alya!!!! I swear you better watch out I WILL get you back!" Marinette threatened as both Nino and Alya laughed at her. "Oh girl, you are as terrifying as a new born bunny. What

So the worst you can so?" Alya taunted with a playful smirk on her face. Nino laughing went to hug his girlfriend, "Nette, she has you there. You are just too adorable to be vicious." He said with a slight apologetic smile. Marinette scaled as she began to notice how quiet Adrien had been and turned to him surprised to find him with a dumbstruck expressing on his face. Staring at he now slightly visible tattoo through the fabric covering it. Her face paled before becoming red as she fixed her hair to cover over it which seemed to snap him out of his trance. As the party progressed the girl forgot about the incident, the boy did not. He kept his eye on her the whole time and it did not go unnoticed by a certain blogger. "Girl, Adrien has not stopped stating at you since you got here, maybe he finally has noticed you crush on him!" Alya stated excitedly. But for Marinette who had grown to understand that there might not possible be anything more besides friendship shrugged it off and sat on a reclining chair, " I'm not sure that is true Alya maybe you are imaging it?"

"Girl I know I'm not but continue to delude yourself," she laughed, "oh I see Nino calling me over I'll be back in a bit."

With that Marinette was left alone but soon enough she felt someone drop into the seat that Alya had just vacated. She turned to find Adrien the giving her a rather familiar smile. "Hi, Adrien enjoying the party?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah it's a lot of fun so far!" He smiled and stretched his arms over his head causing his tank top to shift allowing for Alya and Nino to see a certain tattoo peak out as they neared them.

"Dude cool Tattoo! I had no idea you had one!" Nino exclaimed as Marinette turned to look at him surprised Alya asked,"you have got to let us see it when did you even get it?"

He took one look at Marinette and smirked. "Well I must say, the cat's out of the bag now huh," he said as he shrugged out of his tank top to reveal a lean but very muscular torso and one yin yan tattoo over his heart.

"Had it done a few weeks ago," he turned and winked at Marinette who by this point had her whole body turn tomato red. Her brain still in shock from the tattoo that sat over her own heart.

"But if you must know Mari and I had decided to get matching tattoos," Adrien continued with a loving look as he sat slightly behind her to reach around and tug her hair out of the way.

Having snapped out of her her shock Marinette narrowed her eyes at him promising retribution at the smirking guy, "so much for not telling, kitty."

She sighed and pulled off her cover up to reveal her matching tattoo. Alya squealed exitedly and took out her phone to get a picture all the while exclaiming, "Oh my god, Mari when we're you and Adrien going to tell us and why keep it a secret are you two dating?" Turning the blogger caught aight of the two friends eyeing each other ignoring her so instead she for once decided to let it be for the moment and enjoy her boyfriend's party. She would hound the for details after.

They walked away to leave the two alone.

"Hmm looks like we lost them for a bit huh princess?" He said and he hugged her waist from behind her on the chair and she leaned into him. "Shame on you Kitty I won't here the end of this from her later. When did you realize, are you disappointed it's me?"

She asked some of her old insecurities coming back a bit. "Are you Kitten princess? I'm so glad it's you! There is no one else I would have wanted to be my Lady but you." He stated lovingly as she groaned.

"No, I have to deal with your puns as Adrien now too?"

"Buginette stop lying you love my puns! Besides are you ok with this?" He asked a bit more serious.

"She turned and cupped his cheek and smiled up at him, "as you said Chaton, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad it's you too."


End file.
